1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a musical presentation and storage box for use in displaying and storing rings, bracelets, earrings, other jewelry, and other objects. The musical presentation and storage box has particular utility in connection with presenting a special gift in a novel fashion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Jewelry boxes have long been treasured items. Not only can these be used to store and protect jewelry, but they can also play a significant role in presenting a jewelry gift to a loved one or friend.
The use of jewelry boxes is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,882,966 to Silverman discloses musical jewelry box that plays music when the lid of the box is opened. However, the Silverman ""966 patent does not raise the jewelry out of the box on a presentation pedestal in combination with playing music.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,991,876 to Shiffman discloses a display container, used to both protect and present a piece of jewelry, that tilts the jewelry piece upward for viewing as the container lid is opened. However, the Shiffman ""876 patent does not raise the jewelry out of the box on a presentation pedestal in combination with playing music.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,979,661 to Sherman et al. discloses a low profile ring display box and method for displaying jewelry, which rotates the jewelry upward for viewing as the lid of the box is opened. However, the Sherman ""661 patent does not raise the jewelry out of the box on a presentation pedestal in combination with playing music.
Also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,101,023 to Schuander discloses a ring box with removable display stand, which can be used to store a ring or to display a ring on a removable stand. However, the schuander ""023 patent does not raise the jewelry out of the box on a presentation pedestal in combination with playing music.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. D446,449 to Conway and U.S. Pat. No. 4,542,676 to Carlson et al. disclose apparatus that, may be of general interest and pertinent to the construction and design the present invention. The Conway ""449 patent discloses the design for a case for rings, earrings or other articles and the Carlson ""676 patent discloses an ornament assembly that is both decorative and plays music and can be hung from a Christmas tree limb or other structure. However, these patents do not disclose an apparatus that raises an object out of a jewelry box on a presentation pedestal in combination with playing music.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a musical presentation and storage box that raises a piece of jewelry out of a jewelry box on a presentation pedestal, while in combination playing music.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved musical box that can be used for the presentation and storage of rings, bracelets, earring, other jewelry, and other objects. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the musical presentation and storage box according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of presenting objects for viewing and storing them for protecting.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of musical jewelry boxes now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved musical presentation and storage box, and overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages and drawbacks of the prior art. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved presentation and storage box and method, which has all the advantages of the prior art mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a presentation box that is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by the prior art, either alone or in any combination thereof.
The musical presentation and storage box of the present invention has a display pedestal mounted directly below a door located on the top of the box, an sound (music) module for playing music or spoken words, and a mechanism for presenting and storing jewelry or other objects. In use, when a button (switch), located on the exterior of the box, is pressed, music plays and sequentially the door opens and the pedestal rises, thereby displaying the jewelry or other object. When the button (switch) is pressed again, the pedestal lowers, the door shuts, and the music stops. This invention will provide a novel means for presenting a special gift and the incorporated music feature can make the box a cherished keepsake. The presentation box will have particular appeal on special occasions, such as proposing, anniversaries, birthdays, presenting Christmas or other religious gifts, patriotic displays, Valentine presents, and other holidays. The invention can also be used in retail stores for displaying various products.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises an outer enclosure (box) that contains an internal pedestal that can be raised and lowered by an internal mechanism comprised of one or more motors and a rack-and-pinion means for opening and closing the display door and raising and lowering the display pedestal. Additionally, an internal sound (music) module is provided for playing familiar songs while the object is being displayed. A push-button switch means is provide on the outside of the box for activating the display. The display could be enhanced with a motion detector device for use in retail stores, which will present an the object to be displayed when a customer walks up.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated.
There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
Numerous objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon a reading of the following detailed description of presently preferred, but nonetheless illustrative, embodiments of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. In this respect, before explaining the current embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved musical presentation and storage box that provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved musical presentation and storage box that may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved musical presentation and storage box that has a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such devices economically available to the buying public.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new, improved, and novel method for presenting and displaying an object, such as jewelry both for personal occasions and in retail stores.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty that characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.